Delirio
by BlueDestruction615
Summary: Ichigo era dueño de una tienda de ropa y llevaba una vida normal, hasta que conoció a Grimmjow un cliente nuevo que se acababa de mudar al vecindario. ¿Quien sera aquel peli-azul con colmillos extrañamente afilados? Shonen Ai (yaoi chicoxchico). No te gusta no leas por favor


**Soy nueva en esto, así que sean buenos conmigo ¿sí? Esta una colaboración con una amiga mía. Disfruten~**

DELIRIO

I

Extraños conocidos

Era un día soleado y un peli-naranja dueño de una tienda de ropa trabajaba como cualquier otro día. Sus ventas eran increíblemente altas y era así como llegaba a conocer a mucha gente, pues algunos eran clientes concurridos.

Ese peli-naranja tenía como nombre Ichigo Kurosaki, media aproximadamente 1.70 con ojos color chocolate y siempre llevaba su característico ceño fruncido. A pesar de siempre traer la cara de amargado, era una persona buena, agradable y guapo: un galanaso.

"Oye, Rukia ¿me puedes ayudar con ese cliente de allá?" Preguntó Ichigo a una de sus empleadas, que también era su mejor amiga. Una chica peli-negra, con ojos violetas y de mediana estatura.

"¡Si!" Respondió la azabache mientras trotaba hacía el cliente que le habían señalado.

-_ ¡DING! _– Sonó la campanita de la puerta principal.

"Bienvenido…"

"Hola, necesito ropa nueva ¿Tendrás ropa de mi talla? Me han dicho que tengo una muy difícil de encontrar y esperaba poder encontrarla aquí."

Lo primero que vino a la mente de Ichigo fue lo apuesto que era el chico parado frente a el. Era un hombre alto, incluso mas que el, de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color.

'_¡Pero que estoy pensando! Debo concentrarme en mi trabajo'_ Sacudiendo la cabeza un poco esperando que nadie lo haya atrapado mirando fijamente al nuevo cliente.

"¡Ah! si por aquí… sígame." Así estuvieron un rato hasta que el peli-azul encontró ropa de su gusto que le quedara y se tuvo que retirar.

"Gracias por la ropa niño, me es difícil encontrar buena ropa" Dijo el oji-azul agarrando la bolsa que contenía su ropa nueva.

"¡No soy un niño!" Respondió Ichigo.

"Lo que sea…" Dijo sin mucho interés caminando hacía la puerta planeando volver a aquella tienda algún otro día. Aquel chico había atrapado su atención.

No sabiendo que hacer Ichigo se sostenía con un pie y luego el otro, pensaba que si no lo detenía ahora jamás volvería a ver a aquel monumento de hombre. _'¡Espera! ¡Ni su nombre sé!'_

En eso el peli-azul iba abriendo la puerta e Ichigo corrió para alcanzarle y tomarle del brazo.

"Oye, espera… ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? No te había visto antes." Pregunto nervioso el peli-naranja, esperando que no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

"Si, me acabo de mudar, por cierto niño me llamo Grimmjow." Mostrando una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos y colmillos extrañamente afilados, lo que más caracterizaba a aquel peli-azul.

"¡Ya te dije que no soy un niño! Me llamo Ichigo…"

"Ooh-"

"Si, si ya se… fresa ¿verdad? ni se te ocurra empezar a decirme así." Si era posible la sonrisa que portaba Grimmjow se agrando a un más ante la reacción del chico.

"Ok, _Ichigo _¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche?" Pregunta el peli-azul remarcando el nombre del peli-naranja con tono burlesco.

Ichigo no sabía que hacer, Grimmjow, el hombre que lo hacía sonrojar y ponerse nervioso tan fácilmente, que tenía un cuerpo de muerte y no obstante acababa de conocer, lo estaba invitando a salir. ¡En horas de trabajo! '_Debe ser todo un Casanova_' Pero a Ichigo le importaba menos, aquel peli-azul lo estaba invitando y tenían oportunidad de volverse a ver y no iba a dejar que esa oportunidad se fuera por el caño.

"Si, está bien pero-"

"Esta dicho entonces, nos vemos a las 7 en el parque… ten te doy mi número. Nos vemos luego fresa." Diciendo eso el peli-azul se retiró, dejando a un Ichigo con la mirada perdida en la puerta por donde salió su cita con un papel en la mano y un ligero rubor sobre las mejillas del peli-naranja.

"Ichigo… Ichigo…¡Ichigo!" Rukia trataba de llamar la atención del mencionado, pero con solo gritarle no funcionaba y opto por un buen golpe en la cabeza y un jalón de oreja para llevarlo a su nivel y poderle hablar.

"¡Ouch ouch ouch! ¡Pero qué te pasa Rukia suéltame la oreja!"

"Quien te crees para ignorarme ¿Huh? Aun hay clientes y el jefecito decidió que quedarse mirando la puerta era más entretenido." Le reprendió la chica. Ichigo inspecciono el lugar y en efecto, aun había muchos clientes viendo ropa. Llevándose una mano para sobar su cuello, aun tenía trabajo que terminar y no había quien atendiera la caja registradora pues Inoue había llamado para decir que estaba enferma y que no podía ir a trabajar.

Rukia observaba cada detalle de los gestos del peli-naranja, el no era del tipo que se distraía tan fácilmente a no ser por algo o alguien que le preocupara. Fue cuando vio el trozo de papel que tenía en la mano lo miro con curiosidad y se lo arrebato. Saliendo del trance y dispersando su tren de pensamientos que lo único que venía en el era su cita con Grimmjow, vio a Rukia leyendo el papel que hace unos momentos el tenía.

"Oye, espera que estás haciendo ¡Devuélvemelo!" Dijo el peli-naranja tratando de agarrar el papelito, pero le fue imposible porque aunque la chica fuera más baja que él sabía cómo alejarlo y no dejar que agarrara el papelito.

"Oh~ así que ¿esto era lo que te tenía en las nubes?

"Luego te explico si, aun hay trabajo que hacer. ¿Me puedes dar al papel?"

"Nope, ya que acabemos y me expliques. Te conozco Ichigo Kurosaki, y si te doy el papel nunca me vas a decir."

"Tsk, está bien… ve a atender al cliente que está cerca del maniquí."

'_Este será un largo día. No puedo esperar a que sean las 7.'_


End file.
